The day I had sex with Thalia
by pinkbear123
Summary: Percy is hot and so is Thalia. What happens when they both have sex? And what happens when she has sex with another guy too? Read to find out. This is a LEMON fanfiction.


**Hey people so this is my FIRST FAN FICTION STORY so please no hate. Also, This might turn into a Lemon so please if you dont want to read a Lemon then dont. Ive been a long time fanfic reader so im very excited, constructive criticism is allowed so if you want me to do a sequel of this story then please tell me. Hope you enjoy and thank you. This is a Percy Jackson story.**

**PAIRINGS: PERCY, ANNABETH AND OTHER GIRLS IN THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS BY RICK RIORDAN.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS STORY. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE BOOKS. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR.**

**THIS STORY is rated M, for mature and explicit content.**

* * *

PERCY'S POV: MAN!...I hate it when she's like that! It happens almost every time we do it. I should explain first. Im Percy Jackson savior and hero of olympus. Im 21 and hot!, well thats what everyone tells me, and well the rest you can find out when you read the story. Here it goes.

Anyway after my training was done at camp half blood i took a shower and headed to a secret cave where one of the most hottest girls and i were going to meet up. When i first saw her aka Thalia she was so hot i immediately got an erection. She was their in the battle field training with some of the other campers. She was wearing black, very tight booty shorts and a black tank top that went above her belly button and some green bluish greenish converse. And did i mention she has a piercing on her belly button and her black soft straight hair was down and she had mascara and added the cat eye effect to her eyelids with eyeliner. Man this girl was the hottest thing i ever seen! So, i went up to her and started talking. "Hey im percy, whats a hot girl like you doing here, shouldnt you be getting laid every 5 minutes?" Percy said with a player smirk. " if you want me to have sex with you then just tell me i'd be glad to get sucked up by hottie like you Thalia responds while wrapping her arms around his neck. Well then you tell me what time and where and i'll be there babe. Percy say. "Hmm im not your "Babe" yet but i can be. Thalia moaned as she says this because cough cough percy's hands started roaming down to her butt then butt hole. By this time most of the campers were looking at the two because they're so popular and hot and cuz of their extreme pda. "Alright then ill meet u in the cave by the lake at 11pm dont be late, i hate waiting. Percy chuckled a bit, oh trust me i wont. And with that they both went on with their days, sneeking glances at each other and flirting too.

* * *

THALIA'S POV: Oh my gosh!... i cant believe what happened to me today. I ran to my cabin to talk to Katie Gardner, one of my friends at camp. " Katie you wont believe what happend today, im going to the cave with percy and have sex with him!".Wow looks like someone hasnt been humped in years katie said dramatically rolling her eyes in a teasing way. "Oh shutup! Katie, its just that he's really hot and well i havent had sex with a guy in 2 days and i need a dick now!" I said kind of desperately. Are you kidding Thalia every guy here have been drooling over you since forever and you just dont accept to have sex with them, why?" Katie said. " Well dont exagerate, i almost slept with Travis, it was at night and i was in his cabin. He was trying to seduce me by sucking on my boobs, which felt good but his you know what wasnt long enough. I'll save him later for a practice or distraction i need". Okay now you sound like a Slut Thalia, geez! If i were you i would have had sex with travis. Yeah but- never mind i need to get ready for percy. Should i wear a black or red thong with tight bra? Thalia said. " Wear the red one it looks better, oh! and put your piercIng and hair down. Katie said. "Alright, im ready i just need to put something on top, i'll put this sleveless flowy green dress that goes up to my upper thigh. There im ready! ...Go suck him girl! Katie said. I ran out of my cabin laughing and headed to the cave , excited to get there.

* * *

PERCY'S POV: I couldnt help but think how HOT Thalia is. She has a TIGHT butt and big boobs. As i got ready i kept on daydreaming about her and talking to Travis about her too. I know thae story that Travis and Thalia almost had sex but at the end they didnt. He was so jealous of me, i could tell but ge or i didnt say anything about it. I just kept on telling him how i was going to have sex with her and how i was going to put my dick inside her pussy. Travis was so jealous and fuming. He kept on changing the subject about how other girls were hotter than Thalia but yeah right! No one is hotter than her. " There! Im ready , i just wore casual clothes. I ran outside and ran towards the cave to me up with my babe.

PERCY AND THALIA'S POV: I got to the cave and met up with percy. We immediatley got naked and started with our sex. He layed me down on this smooth black and big rock and started french kissing me. Mhmmmh baby your so good! He said as our tongues battled for was true i am good! We sucked on each others tongues and licked and kissed our lips feriously. I could feel percy's dick rubbing against my clit making my panties so wet. I moaned and grabbed percy's hand and led it down to my pussy. " baby! Please i want you now mhmm" thalia said "tell what you want, beg for it thalia, i want you to convince me show me what you got" i said with a smirk and a whole lot of lust. With that, i took her bra and sucked her boobs." Percy more more!.. ohhhh uhh mhmmm feel so good! Babe oh yeahh yes right there uhh uh uhhhh mmmhnh" i caressed, sucked and bit her boobs, she was driving me crazy with her moans, shes so hot that i just had to take her. I kep on kissing and licking every where down her stomach, her thighs on the inside, i was so close to where she wanted me to be but i kept teasing her. " Beg for it!" I said.. "please babe your so close just ju- just touch me take me!" Thalia said as she moaned waiting for me to get to her wet pussy. I took her thong off which she looked hot in and rubbed her clit slowly then fast. " OH YEAH YEAH! MORE MORE MOREEE! UH UHUHHHH HUU HUUU HUU MMMMM MORE BABE MORE BABE I WANT YOU NOW OHH OHH " Thalia was panting like a dog and moaning crazy which turned me on even more. Then i spread her legs and looked in her eyes, she looked at me with thoughs beeging eyes waiting for me to take her. I kneeled down and just when she thought i was going for her pussy i started licking her thighs and soo close to her pussy. Clearly she was disappointed but she enjoyed the tease. "Mhhmmmm thalia your body is HOT babe!" " Nuhh! No more tease percy i want to feel you!". I inserted my finger inside and she threw her head back. " OHH OHHHHHHH! YES BABE YES ! OH OHH OHH MORE MOREE" I thrusted more fingers in and out and started to pump her. As i did this she was almost getting and orgasm but stopped before that could happen. I took out my fingers and tasted her juices. She looked at me bitting her lip and taking my hand to her pussy again but i stopped her. "No not yet babe i want to taste and feel you soo good and slow mmmmm!". As she layed there i leaned down and sucked her whole pussy with my mouth like if it were a lollipop!. "Mmmmmm mggghhh oh yeah uh ugh ummmm mhmm best mmm pussy mmmmm ever babe! Mmngmmhh" i said between kisses and liccks. "OhOHH OH YEAH YEAH YESSS RIGHT THERE BABY KEEP GOING DONT STOP UHHH UFFF UFF UHH MMMM!". WITH NO WARNING I SLAMMED my dick in her and she moaned so hard it felt even better. I thrusted in out and up and down slamming her with no mercy. She shook to the same movements andscreamed my name. PERCCYYYYYYYYY! IM COMINGGGGG! AND WITH THAT ALL HER JUICES SPILLED ALTHOUGHT I KEP SLAMMING INTO HER. SHE WAS SO TIGHT AND HOT !...I flipped her over and shove my dick up her butt hole pushing in and out while she moved up and down with every thrust i did. "Babe your hot! Oh ohh mhmmhmm mhhmh yes yes more more shove it up there deeper deeper harder more babe!". We had sex all night litteraly non stop and layed down on some blankets with dick in her pussy, she laying on top of me. I put one arm on her butt with my hand in her butt hole and my other arm behind my head. We both continued to thrust, pump, french kiss, hump, suck, bite and do positions. Unkown to percy and thalia, travis was watching them the whole time during their sex night.

* * *

TRAVIS'S POV: I HATE HIM! why does percy get to have sex with her and i dont. Why does he get her pusyy!..that could have been mine!..Eventually Thalia will have to get tired of percy and then ill take her and she'll be mine. But in the meantime i'll flirt with her! And then we'll see how he likes that. Thalia was supposed to be mine not his. I was the one who should have sex with her and who should suck her pussy. But noo!, he had to come along and take it. We'll see who gets the last word!

PERCY AND THALIA POV: Next morning i woke up still in the cave with my boyfriend. I stirred around a bit and so did he. "Mmmhmm babe dont leave yet, your dick feels good inside me i told him as he was about to get up. " Trust me , after last night it doesnt want to leave your thick and tight pussy" i said with a smirk. "Babe, you were hot and tight, it was the best pussy and girl ive ever had sex with, i love you thalia" "So do i percy". As we go dressed we walked back to camp. Percy couldnt keep his hands off me and i loved it. His hands would roam to my butt and pussy all the time. He was so amazing in bed, it was the best sex!. When we got to camp, people would notice. Some girls even came up to percy and flirt with him in front of me! " hey percy, your hot, come to my cabin tonight" some random girl at camp said as she played with his hair. I would just role my eyes and percy would chuckle and notice. He always rejected other girls than me. We kissed each other and went to change cuz we smelled like hot sex!...i changed into and extremely short skirt which looked like a thong with ruffles. The color is purple and looks kinda silky. My shirt went right under where my boobs is, where the boobs end and you could tie the shirt in front with a knot. And i weared no bra! I went to the battle arena and did some very sexual stretches with some of my friends. Percy just kept on watching as he sat on a bench talking to his friends. Katie, Silena, Drew, Clarisse came up to me and started asking so many questions at once- "Was he good, how long is he, did he eat you out?, was it rough, did he shove it up?!" they all said. " I just sighed and started getting turned on just thinking about what happened last night. " Yes everyone, he is good and oh so hot!...you should have seen his dick , i felt so much pleasure and roughness". "I moaned very pleasurably as i told the this, and i guess it was a little loud because when i did percy turned around to look at me". He stared at me with thought amazing blue-green eyes just giving me a cute smile and smirk. I guess when he heard me he recognized my moans and looked around if anyone else was touching me to cause me to do this. " Thalia i think he got a bit jealous cuz he thought you were moaning cuz of another person!", "thats so romantic!" Katie said. I got to admit he looks even hotter when he's angry and jealous" thalia said. As we were talking, Travis came up to us and and hugged me from behind. I could feel him trying to make his dick touch me. "Ughh! Travis stop!" I said kind of annoyed. "Whats wrong thals, dont you want it?" " i have a boyfriend okay, so if you want my wet pussy then your gona have to wait for it" she said. "Mmm that sounds soo good!" He said. "Eew your such a perv right now!, you'll never have me nev- " travis interupted me by giving me a big kiss on the lip and putting his finger in my ass. I totaly was shocked and gasped!

* * *

PERCY'S POV: As i was talking to one of my friends named Jason Grace, i showed him pictures of Thalia which she sent me. There was alot of naked and very sexual images of her. I showed him one wher she's laying down, her legs are spread open and she's opening her pussy and plus it showed her huge boobs! C Dang Jackson! Your girl is so hot! Just look at that body!" Jason said. " Okay thats enough looking, she's mine!" Percy said. "Alright perce dont get all jealous on me, i already have a girl remember?" Jason said." Yeah yeah i know. "Come on perce lets go to the lake" . "Nah im gona see thalia but ill catch up with you later, bye". " k dude " and with that jason left. As i walked to where Thalia was i saw her and Travis kissing. I ran up to him grabbed his shirt and punched him! " WAT THE "F" *** IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM?!" percy said to me very angry and yelling. "BABY PLEASE I CAN EXPLAIN, PERCY PLEASE LISTEN TO ME ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" i said as i wrapped my arms behind his neck while my head just hanged down ashamed and mad. Percy just nodded left to right saying no the whole time. He was angry. " I cant believe you did this to me Thalia, after we had sex?! Really?!.. your such a slut!" He said harshly. " Babe please it not- but befor i could say anything he ran towards the lake and left. I dropped down to the ground on my knees looking down and crying.

* * *

PERCY'S POV: I ran to the lake an jumped in. Being the son of Poseidon and all i swam very fast into and underwater cave where a few mermaids enjoyed my company and didnt cheat unlike OTHER girls i knew. " Hey percy!, mmm you look so unsatisfied we can help!" Said three ht mermaids, Zoe, Sarah and Rachel. They transformed their tales into human legs and walked towards me. ALL 3 Girls were on top of me moaning and humping. Sarah was kissing a bitting my neck, Rachel had my dick in her mouth pulling and sucking and Zoe the hottest one sat on my face while i ate her pussy out. I cummed in all three of them there pussys loaded with my seed and juices and we kept on going like this for 6 hours non stop. As we were done zoe said "percy dont leave i want more of you babe!" And soon the others begged for me as well. At this time i was a bit drunk from a few shots i had and said " Zoe i'll take you with me cuz yiur the hottest" and with that we left to go to camp. When we got ther i was completely drie and dressed. Zoe was completely naked and she looked tight. Her boob were D Size and her butt was round thick with a vey flat stomach and skinny waist. We ran into my cabin and i pushed her on the bed. We were in sucb a hurry i didnt even close the door. " RIDE ME RIDE ME! AND WITH THAT I SHOVED MY DICK UP HER BUTT! OH OH OH YEAHH BABY PERCY MORE SHOVE IT UP HARDER FASTER MORE UHHHHHHHHHHH MMMHMGMGMMGM HUUUU HUU MMMM HARDER BABE HAR-DER! OH YEAH OH YEAH SO GOOD! SHE MOANED IN PLEASURE!. WE DID THIS ALL NIGHT...I SHOT MY CUM INTO HER PUSSY 8 TIME' AND HAD SEX FOR 10 HOURS!.. " oh percy that was so good she said as she layed down on the bed. Im exhausted!" "Well im not i told her and with that i shoved my dick inside her again. " please perce no more! I-" but befor she coulld say anything else i strted humping her and she moaned in pleasure.

* * *

THALIA'S POV: I ran to my cabin and had some shots more like 10 if you want to know. I got so drunk and when i woke up i felt a pleasurable feeling in my pussy. I looked under mg covers thinking it might be ercy but it was Travis. " travis what are yoy doing here?!" "Isnt it obvious im eating you out!" "But but how , i dont understand wht happened?!" Thalia said. Travis showed me a video on his phone of me and him having sex. He was slowly sticking his dick inside my but hole while i was moaning like crazy!" And all the sex toys on the floor and bed. " i cant believe this! I got dressed and left (thalia talking). A few days have passed since me and percy stopped talking. We each found out that we had sex with another person. He came up to me and said " hey babe uh we uh...we need to talk". He didnt make eye contact with me. We walked together to my cabin.

* * *

**HEY READERS ITS ME PINKBEAR! I HOPED YOU LOVED MY STORY. DUN DUN DUN! OOOH WHATS GONA HAPPEN TO PERCY/THALIA ARE THEY GONA BREAK UP OR SEX UP? WHO KNOW FIND OUT IF THEY STAY TOGETHER OR BREAK UP. STAY TUNED IN FOR NEXT PART OF STORY. REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AND CRITICISM AS WELL. PLEASE WHEN YOU COMMENT DONT PUT ANY BAD WORDS IN IT. THANKS FOR READING I'LL MAKE ANOTHER SEQUEL SOON CALLED " MY BABE"**


End file.
